interview on wife for zaoldyeck
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Kallua and Killia are back this time for interviewing their parents and other character in the fic of wife for zaoldyeck. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A stage is right now flickering with the lights, when the lights shown, 2 figure are shown. They are the author OC as Kallua and Killia shown as host.

Kallua and Killia : Konnichiwa! XD

Kallua: I'm Kallua Zaoldyeck

Killia: And I'm Killia Zaoldyeck

Kallua and Killia : Welcome to interview of the fic on wife for zaoldyeck!

Kallua: Hei Killia, how do you feel about the completion for the wife for zaoldyeck fic?

Killia: Um, truthfully I have a lot of fic ideas to make a new story so I just rushed out in making this.

Kallua: *sweatdrops* Seriously!?

Killia: Ah, Kallua-niisama. Aren't you lately being not active in DA?

Kallua: *shock* well, it's because I was busy and-

Killia: Alright! Let's just welcome our main character for the fic! Our parents, Killua and Gon!

Kallua: Oi! I haven't finished talking yet!

Killua and Gon showed up while holding hands making the audience squeal and shout.

Killia: Welcome! Thank you for coming despite your busy schedule

Kallua: Busy schedule!?

Killia: It means I'm using them a lot into many fic's, I'm currently typing.

Kallua: Ohh…

Everyone goes to sit together. Kallua takes out the notepad filled with question while Killia just take a photo of the KilluGon.

Kallua: Have some privacy for Papa and Mama will ya!

Killia: Shut it Kallua-niisama, you ask and I'll take pictures. Easy right?

Kallua: *groan* Alright, first question for Papa. How do you feel in chapter 1, arriving as transfer student who is truly having quite an attitude and when Mama sees you.

Killua: *smirk* It was natural, nothing is difficult for acting it.

Kallua: *sweatdrop* (don't tell me that attitude is Papa's real personality)

Gon: It was a bit hard to act irritated though.

Kallua: Oh yeah Mama, how do you feel seeing Papa act like that?

Gon: Well, it was irking me a bit of course but I do dislike the fact he is always get hounded by fangirls and fanboys

Kallua: Oh, I see. So, how about the scene when Papa teases you?

Gon: He always teases me so somehow the reaction is natural, I think?

Killia: Daddy tease Mommy a lot, especially behind the scene. So let's see it!

Kallua: Hey! I haven't finish asking yet!

Suddenly a gigantic screen shows up, showing behind the scenes of wife for zaoldyeck in which Killua tease Gon.

-1-

During the break, Killua and Gon are right now having their soda. Resting before doing the next scene.

Killua: So, are you confident in the next scene?

Gon: Well, It would be hard to do the irritated expression all the time.

Killua: I see, so. How's the soda taste?

Gon: huh? It was good.

Killua: Good, cause it's mine. We're having an indirect kiss.

Gon: KILLUA!

-2-

Killua and Gon are practicing the script right now, they stand facing each other and practice.

Killua: Your name

Gon: Huh?

Killua: I want to know your name as the girl who has stolen my heart over and over again.

Gon: ARGH! KILLUA! THAT'S NOT IN THE SCRIPT!

-3-

Gon braced herself as few minutes later, she would be starting.

Killua: It's almost the time, are you ready?

Gon: Yeah I'm ready.

Killua: Truly ready?

Gon: Yes.

Killua: Are you sure?

Gon: Yes..

Killua: Really?

Gon: Yes!

Killua: 100% sure?

Gon: Yes!

Killua: Ready to make love with me!?

Gon: Yes! Wait,what?

Killua: Yes! I'll see you later after filming!

Gon: GRRR!KILLUA YOU IDIOT!

The screen went black, indicating the film is over. Killua is smirking while Gon's face is tomato red and Killia's eyes sparkling while Kallua is confused.

Kallua: Ne, what does it mean with make love?

Killua: *smirk* well, when a boy and a girl loves each other-

Gon: *glare* Nothing! Don't you dare ever ask again!

Kallua: A- All right…

Killia: That ruins the fun, nevertheless Kallua-niisama. Ask the question.

Kallua: O- Oh yeah so I guess the other question is it difficult when making the lip locking scene!?

Gon: *groan*

Kallua: eh!?

Killua: Take a lot of takes as well but it was good.

Killia: All right! Let's show the behind the scene again!

Gon: EEHHHH!?

The screen turned white before showing the scene of the lip locking scene.

-1-

Killua grab her arm to prevent Gon from leaving.

Suddenly, a gust of wind passed and lifting Gon's skirt.

Gon: KYYAAAA!

Killua: *smirk* Ah, white panties with lace. How nice.

Gon: *blush* KILLUAAAAA!

-2-

Killua: Why are you angry all of a sudden? What did I do?

Gon: Who cares, I'm going!

Killua: Oh no, you don't-

Killua is the one who is supposed to pull her now but Gon who sees a bug suddenly began to scream and jump into Killua's arms.

Killua: Wow~ we can stay in this position for few minutes, right? *smirks and looking at Killia who is the author*

Killia: Accepted! *giving thumbs up and take pictures*

Gon: *still trembled with eyes squeezed shut*

-3-

The two lip-locked for a while before Gon goes up in embarrassment but-

RRRIIIIPPPPP

Gon pulled herself too hard, not noticing her clothes got tangled with Killua's causing her shirt to ripped open.

Killua: *whistles* ah, nice white bra. Though I think you need a new one since it looks too small for you to wear.

Gon: *blush* AHHHH! KKKIIILLLLUUUUUAAAAAA!

End of the scene.

Gon: * blushes really red than tomato*

Killua: * smirking and asking for a copy of the film from Killia*

Killia: *accepts and giving the copy*

Kallua: *confused and dumbfounded*

Killia: Alright Mommy and Daddy! Thank you very much for coming here! We'll see you next time for the other interview.

Kallua: Eh? It's finished already?

Killua: Alright everyone! Thanks for viewing and reviewing the wife for zaoldyeck! Please give Killia a lot of review so she would be able to type a lot of much better stories about us!

Killia: Thank you for the fav,follow and reviews from everyone! We'll see you next time!

Killua: Yeah! Hey Killia, make sure you make lots of M rated of me and Gon, all right?

Killia: Fufufufufu~ Of course.

Kallua: Err, I'm totally lost.

Gon: Kallu, make sure you are active in DA.

Kallua: *chuckle nervously* Ye-yeah, I'm still drawing of course. In paper.

Killia: It would be much better if you can draw in M rated.

Kallua: M rated?

Gon: Enough! Thank you everyone! Goodbye!

Killia and Kallua: See you on chap 2! Goodbye!

Kallua: err, See you next time! Goodbye minna-san!

All: Jaa nee~!


	2. Chapter 2

The same thing happen this time. The stage are now flickering with lights and Killua with Gon are already on stage. Sitting together with a host, wait- a host!? Don't we have two hosts originally? After all, only Killia is there. Where is Kallua? Even Killua is confused to find his son has gone from the show.

Killua : Aren't we missing Kallua right now!? How come he is not here? Isn't he the host with Killia!?

Gon: There is no need for him to be here.

Killua: Why?

Killia: Ah Daddy, Mommy didn't want Kallua-niisama to come here today because there is M-rated scene in this chapter two. Whenever there are M- rated scene. Kallua-niisama wouldn't be here since Mommy didn't want him to get tainted.

Killua: Oh, I see. I almost thought that this is a host survival or something.

Killia: But I don't want to run this show alone. So, for Kallua-niisama substitute. We will have Shirogane Aoi to get on the stage as the host.

When Killia mention that, there stood a kid wearing a hakama and have short, messy silver hair but two big pointy like bat wings on each side of his head then he have blue eyes as well. Sword is seen hanging around his back.

Aoi: Finally! I got an appearance in the fic!

Gon: Who is he!? Another son of us!?

Killia: Nope. Kallua-niisama creates him for school assignment. He loves the character design so he declare it as his OC although currently he is rarely drawing him in his DA right now.

Aoi: Ouch. (Feeling truly hurt)

Killia: Yeah, you can see what he looks like in the DA with the folder of Hunter X OC and the title of the art is new OC also in OC folder and the art title is Shirogane Aoi.

Gon: Oh, it's my first time to see him.

Killua: Not for me. Kallua did draw himself, me and him together in the art so I recognize him.

Killia: Anyway, Without any further delay. Let's start the show, applause please.

_Applause_

Killia: Starts the question, Aoi.

Aoi: Right. How does Killua's parents feel to join this fic!?

Killia: Right. Let's call our next guest, Silva and Kikyo

Killua: You're calling them!?

Silva and Kikyo are coming. Kikyo is not a robotic instead a beautiful woman like a supermodel which brought many whistles and comments causing Silva to use death glare to shut the audiences.

Two of them are sit in opposite of KilluGon while Aoi and Killia sit on the side.

Killia: Yeah, so how does Grandfather Silva and Grandmother Kikyo feels for joining this fic that I rushed.

Silva: Hm.. well it wasn't that bad.

Kikyo : For once, I don't look robotic .

Killua: *sweatdrop*

Aoi: So, does Kikyo-san hates Gon at all.

At those words, Kikyo immediately hugs Gon.

Kikyo: No, besides I could never hate this cute soon-to –be daughter of mine.

Gon: Ki- Kikyo-san. Can't breathe.

Killia:Alright, let's see behind the scene of this.

As usual, gigantic screen comes down and turned white before showing the scenes.

-1-

Kikyo: Alright Gon. Please don't hate me for this. This is only script.

Gon: Alright, Kikyo-san.

During the acting.

Kikyo: Are you kidding me!? Her and my son. I would absolutely approve!

CUT!

-2-

Gon: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

Kikyo: Quiet you! Forget about engaged, just get married and have kids already!

CUT!

-3-

Kikyo: How dare you, impudent girl!

Kikyo grab a jug of water then splash the water towards… Rumi!?

Kikyo: oops, I missed.

Rumi: How could you missed! I'm like- 7 meters away from her.

Kikyo: Well, you are the impudent girl

Rumi: WHAT!?

Killia: CUT! And security!

The security removes Rumi before the screen goes blank indicating that it is over.

Kikyo: I just hope that girl got the worst.

Killua: I'm thankful that we didn't do anything.

Gon: Eh? You didn't?

Killua: No, I prefer to do you.

*Smack* Gon had hit Killua's head immediately.

Kikyo: Ah~ young love. How cute.

Silva: Hm.. I agree.

Aoi: I'm surprised that the light rated M of behind the scene was enough to keep Kallua away.

Killia: Yeah, Mommy's faults for that.

Gon: Hey!

Aoi: Next question, how does Killua-san feels for the light M rated scene In this chapter!?

Killua: Ah, I love it and I wish for more actually.

Gon: *Blushing*

Killia: No worries, I have a lot of fics for that.

Killua: *whistles* can't wait for that.

Gon: Oh you pervert *truly gives up*

Killua: Yeah, I'm your pervert.

Aoi: Who's side of the parent is responsible for Killua to become perverted?.

Kikyo: That would be him *points at Silva*

Silva: What? Why me!?

Kikyo: You literally pounce on me on our first night

Silva: You are the one who begged me for it!

Killia: I think that question is irrelevant in this fic

Aoi: Sorry, just curious.

Gon: Next question, please?

Aoi: So, if Killua and Gon are having adult stuff, who would beg first?

Gon: (blushes) That's really irrelevant! (Completely shouts in embarrassment)

Killua: That would be Gon, although she can make me as well if she tries.

Killia: I'll make a fic for that.

Killua: once in a while won't hurt like that. It would be enjoyable.

Gon: someone save me.

Aoi: Err, moving on. Gon-san, how do you feel for being watched when doing that stuff in front of Killua -san's parents?

Gon: someone kill me right now (feeling depressed)

Killua: I won't let anyone do that

Killia: To answer that, we have to do a lot of takes since Grandmother Kikyo keep getting nose bleeding. Also Mommy needs to do that scene for so many times either since she is not used to it, much to Daddy's pleasure

Killua: Definitely

Kikyo: I record it!

Killua: Give me a copy.

Kikyo: Obviously.

Silva: I have it in Blu-ray at every angle.

Killua: Give it to me and I will do all the best in the assassination jobs and trainings you want.

Silva: not a bad trade.

Gon: I can't believe it.

Aoi: Look at the bright side Gon-san, you made Killua-san become close towards his parents.

Killia: Agreed and now, it's time for answering the reviews on the last show!

Aoi: First one is from the FrankieA101.

Killia: Well, I need reference for my fic so it is fair if I ask Kallua-niisama for drawing the M-rated, right?

Gon: it is not! Even FrankieA101 doesn't like the idea at all!

Aoi: Probably just shy about it.

Killua: but FrankieA101 says that it is enjoyable.

Gon: It's the fic! Not the idea! I won't let Kallua draw M-rated!

Killia: Boo~ it's unfair.

Gon: Aoi! Read the next and last review! *emitting black aura*

Aoi: (scared) u-um. Right, now it is from SlightlyYandereMelissa.

Kikyo: I agree! My son and Gon are cute together!

Silva: I think it's the fic story.

Killua: Maybe the behind the scene?

Gon: Well, thank you very much, SlightlyYandereMelissa.

Killia: Yup, I'll make sure to type more interesting story!

Killua: Can't wait for it.

Killia: Either way, our show is over .Thank you very much!

Gon: Yes! It's finished.

Killua: We still need to come for the next chapter.

Killia: Yup!

Gon: NNNNOOOOOOOO!

Aoi: Hey, if Kallua is not here. Do I get to be the host again?

Killia: Maybe

Aoi: Yes!

Killia: Thank you for coming, Grandfather and Grandmother. We really appreciate it, we may ask you two to come again.

Kikyo: No problem.

Silva: Hm

Killia: Alright! Thank you for everyone whom had reading and reviewing as well as following and favorites the fics. See you next time.

Aoi: Please support me to be next host!

All: BYE2!


	3. Chapter 3

Same thing happen again as usual with now, Killia is going to summon the other host who will replace Kallua.

Killia: Let us welcome my cousin, Fraze Freecs!

Fraze come and seat himself beside Killia.

Fraze: Hey Killia, where's Kall-chan? I thought he is supposed to be here.

Killia: Not here due to going to discuss the light rated M.

Fraze: *nodded* ah, I see.

Killia: Alright, let's welcome my parents again.

Gon: Must we come again?

Killua: It can't be helped. Even this chapter had being delayed for so many months already due to the author is completely on the verge of abandoning this fic.

Killia: Wow, so it is okay to say it? I was holding it back actually

Fraze: it is the truth.

Killia: *Sweatdrop* Right, let's just discuss about this chapter now.

Fraze: Gon-san seems not a type of someone who will order someone to do her work.

Killua: Of course, she prefers to do everything which is why we don't have butlers or maid in our house.

Killia: And when we goes to the Zaoldyeck mansion, even Mommy is still persistent on doing the housework there despite there's a lot of butlers and maids.

Gon: Oh come on. I was bored!

Fraze: So Killua-san, has Gon-san ever defy you in stuff?

Gon: What the hell!?

Killua: She would. Though she would give in eventually.

Gon: Why are we having this kind of topic?

Killia: it pique my interest as well.

Fraze: mines as well, maybe it can be a reference of me and Kallua.

Gon: not you too, Killia and Fraze?! What's with you and Kallu actually?

Killua: Eh, we'll deal with it when they are older.

Fraze: So, did you make Gon-san submit like the fic?

Killua: No way, it involves smooth talking and some technique.

Fraze: (takes out a notebook) please give me details.

Gon: What are you going to teach him!?

Killia: Alright, let's just watch the bloopers of this chapter.

-1-

Gotoh: Gon-sama! Please! Just leave all the cleaning chores to all of the maids here!

Gardeners: Gon-sama! Just leave all of the garden chores to us!

Gon: What am I supposed to do then!?

Gotoh: How about reading this? *offering a book*

Gon: *takes the book and surprised for the book is the book on how to please a husband* WHAT!?

Killua: *thumbs up* good job Gotoh!

-2-

Gon: What's so funny, Zaoldyeck!?

Killua: You just look really cute and seductive at the same time

Gon: How many times I have to tell you that that it's not in the script!?

-3-

Gon: *crying face* P-Please, I'm really sorry.

Killua: Really?

Gon: Please Forgive me *tears has fallen*

Killua: Not good enough.

Gon: Please~

Killua: No way

Gon: Argh! How long are you going to hold a grudge just because I talk to that boy!?

Killua: Until you are really sorry.

Killia: Alright! I got a flash of inspiration from that. Let's do it!

End of bloopers

Fraze: late inspiration?

Killia: no one can predict when you will receive it.

Killua: I predict Gon will jumping on me tonight.

Gon: Not going to happen!

Killia: Alright, your thoughts on this chapter!?

Killua: This is the chapter that I hate. I don't want to hurt Gon after all, let alone making her cry.

Fraze: But it still look arousing, right?

Killua: Can't deny that.

Gon: What's that supposed to mean!?

Killia: When human feels pain, the expression they give is the same as pleasure expression.

Killlua and Fraze: *nodding* so true

Gon: I myself agree that I hate this chapter as well.

Killua: I already apologize for that, right?

Gon: yeah, I know.

Killia: Alright, that's all for today. Let's just wait for the other next one.

Fraze: Make sure to call me when Kallua is present as well.

Killua: Well, thanks for viewing this chapter as well.

Gon: See all of you next time.

Everyone: See you until next chapter!


End file.
